1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device having fan devices for floating the other decorative members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the decorative light devices may be formed into various kinds of shapes. For example, the typical excavated pumpkins or skulls are used for decorative purposes in the Halloween festival or in the All Saints"" Day. Some people may put the lights or the candles in the pumpkin heads or in the skulls for lighting purposes. However, it is inconvenient to make such decorative lighting devices. The typical light devices have no fan devices for floating the other member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device including a fan device for floating the other decorative members.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device including an air guiding device for generating an air stream to float and to support the decorative member above the fan device.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device including a fan device for floating and for rotating the decorative member and for allowing the patterns of the floating member to be changeably shown from various directions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a lighting device comprising a floating member, and means for generating an air stream to float and to support and to rotate the floating member.
An air guiding device is further provided and disposed below the floating member, the air stream generating means is provided for generating the air stream through the air guiding device in order to hold or float the floating member with the air stream.
The air guiding device includes a plurality of helical flaps for forming a plurality of air passages between the flaps and for generating a helical air stream and for supporting or floating the floating member with the air stream.
The air guiding device includes a receptacle, and a barrel disposed in the receptacle, and the helical flaps are coupled between the receptacle and the barrel for forming the air passages between the flaps.
The air guiding device includes a peripheral wall provided below the receptacle and having a chamber formed therein, and the air stream generating means includes a fan device received in the chamber of the peripheral wall.
A housing is further provided and includes an upper portion, the air guiding device includes a peripheral flange secured on the upper portion of the housing. The air stream generating means includes a fan device received in the housing.
The housing includes a bottom portion having a net secured therein for forming a plurality of openings in the net, and for allowing air to flow into the housing via the openings of the net, and for allowing the fan device to generate the air stream.
A base is further provided and includes an upper portion having a casing provided thereon, the housing includes a cup provided in the bottom portion thereof for engaging and securing into the casing of the base and for securing the housing on the base.
An apparatus is further provided for lighting the floating member, and includes a light device disposed below the floating member for lighting the patterns on the floating member when the light device is energized.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.